Old Friends Continued
by Kit-Kat or Katherine
Summary: Continued story of Merry and Orina's relationship. I think this one is alot better so if u didn like the first one please check this one out and lemme know what u think!


Chapter 2: Bilbo's 11th Birthday Party  
  
I looked at my ale. My reflection was inside the cup all blurry from the wiggles the ale made. That was 18 years ago I thought to myself. And besides, Orina and I have become close friends since then. Ya, I bet she doesn't even remember that day.   
  
"Merry! I got a great idea" I looked over at the sound of that voice. I knew it could be no other then Pippin Took's voice. My best friend in thee entire Shire.   
  
"What now?" I asked knowing it was some stupid idea.  
  
"Lets light off one of Gandalf's fireworks" I sighed but I went along with it anyways knowing I had nothing else to do. I watched all the couples slow dancing. I could see my friend Frodo and his girlfriend Chica. I fantasized wishing that were Orina and myself. We were just about to go grab a firework when someone pulled us back. Sure enough it was her.   
  
"Peregrin Took this better not be another one of your stupid ideas" She spoke softly.I turned around all I could do was just look at her. She had dressed nicely for the party tonight.   
  
"Oh come on Orina" Pippin started "It'll be fun why don't you light it with us"  
  
"I'm not exactally ready to get myself in trouble at my Uncle's birthday party. Meriadoc I hope you realize what a stupid idea this is." She turned her attention towards me I shrugged stupidly.  
  
"Well then" she started. "I guess I'll see you two later" she left us after that. Pippin grabbed a firework quickly and we ran into an empty tent.  
  
"Done" I heard Pippin yell. Suddenly I realized something.  
  
"Your suppose to stick it in the ground" I complained  
  
"It is the ground!" he cried  
  
"Outside" I said  
  
"It was your idea" he said blaming it on me  
  
Suddenly the firework took off with the tent on top of it. We both fell to the ground our faces covered with black smoke. All the hobbits looked at the firework. Suddenly it came in towards the party.   
  
"Dragon! DRAGON!" I heard a hobbit yell. A huge commotion started and everyone was ducking. Suddenly the dragon shaped firework flew past them and into the sky as it blew up. Everyone applauded.   
  
"That was good" I said looking at Pippin  
  
"Lets get another" I suggested nodding and laughing myself  
  
I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my ear. It was Gandalf. He spoke in a angry voice.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took…I might of known" He shook his head at us in dissapointment. The whole night was practically over and all I could feel in my hands was dishes that Pippin had done. I was stacking them neatly as Gandalf sat at the table watching.  
  
"Well well well" I reckognized that sweet voice. It was none other than hers. Orina Baggins was walking up to us. I swallowed hard and wiped my face quickly making sure it was clean.   
  
"What do we have here…" She looked at Pippin washing the dishes and me stacking them.   
  
Gandalf looked at her a bit angrily.   
  
"The boys are learning there punishment Miss Baggins." I always hated the sound of Miss Baggins.. I wish Gandalf would of said Mrs. Brandybuck instead.   
  
"Why what did they do this time?" She asked purposely knowing the answer to the question already.   
  
"They were the ones who lit of the dragon firework" She gave me a back hand high five. "Awesome" she whispered. I smiled at her in secretness. She started again "You know Gandalf..its normally that Pippin Took who's full of these silly ideas. But actually" she approached me slowly running a finger down my face. "Its this Meriadoc Brandybuck you want to watch out for. He's nothing but trouble." I wanted to just grab her and kiss her so bad. But I couldn't not while I was serving punishment.  
  
"Thank you Miss Baggins that'll do, that's enough" Gandalf said wanting us to get back to work. She smiled at me and walked off. I fell over watching her leave nearly breaking a plate.  
  
Chapter 3: The Last Dance   
  
About 20 minutes later I heard the announcer of the party started talking.  
  
"Alright grab your partners because in a minute or two we will be playing the last slow one of the night" I looked at Gandalf he could see the pleading look on my face. He sighed.   
  
"Peregirn, Meriadoc, you two are done for the night" I could see Pippins eyes land on his crush Diamond as he spotted her across the party.   
  
"Its about time" I started. I raced over to Orina just as the song started.   
  
"Hey Merry" she said looking up at me smiling  
  
I grined nervously.   
  
"Um" I started. "Orina, may I have this dance?"  
  
She smiled at me, and nodded slowly.   
  
"I'd love too" she took my hand. I lead her out to the dance floor. Nervously I put my hands around her waist. She wrapped hers around my neck. I loved the feeling of holding her in my arms. She looked at me and smiled then she spoke softly.  
  
"Merry…"   
  
"Yes…"  
  
"You can… hold me closer if you'd like" I smiled and embraced her closer to my body. Her face was about a few centimeters away from mine. I felt my body shake. I started to lean in a tiny bit closer to her. Across the room at the corner of my eye I could see my best friend Pippin dancing with his girlfriend Diamond. I was happy for him, as I was for myself. Just then Orina was ripped from my arms by none other than my ex girlfriend who thought I was still going out with her.   
  
"Merry Brandybuck your suppose to be my boyfriend!" I sighed. She took Orina's place in my arms.   
  
"I'm not going out with you anymore I told you we were through"  
  
"I know you were just kidding that is so typical of you Merry" I saw the angry look on Orina's face as she stepped back. I looked at her.   
  
"Estella…I was dancing with Orina first."  
  
"Oh but Merry" she wined "It's the last slow dance of the night. Who else should I spend it with then my boyfriend" I sighed at the word boyfriend. Orina tried to smile and sound sincere as she spoke.  
  
"No, No it's alright you two dance. After all Merry she is your girlfriend" she stormed away from me angrily. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I looked at Estella as she moved in closer to me as we danced. I pulled away after about a minute. She looked at me and slapped me but I didn't take it too seriously. I went back over to Orina. By this time Pippin kept his eyes on me realizing something was going on.   
  
"I'm sorry about that Orina she's not my girlfriend though. Please dance with me again."  
  
"Won't Estella get mad" She smirked. Obviously my apology hadn't worked. I sighed.   
  
"Please…" I pleaded. She sighed.   
  
"I don't feel like dancing anymore" I felt my heart shatter. Then she suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Merry… would you mind walking me home."   
  
"I'd love too" I felt my heart rise again. All my worries were gone away. I knew this would be my chance to talk to her and tell her about how I felt.  
  
Chapter 4: The Walk Home  
  
We walked side by side. We talked about the party and I told her what Gandalf said about our punishment. She told me about how she hung out with her best friend Diamond and her friend Chica all night. I felt as if everything was perfect. Her best friend and mine were dating. All I needed to do was get us to date. Without thinking I slowly took her hand. It felt so warm agantist mine. She blushed I could see it as her face reflected upon the moonlight. We reached Bag End. I sighed thinking I had to say goodnight to her. Instead she took me around to back of Bag End. A small light shined from the kitchen window light somewhat of the backyard. We were alone. The both of us. It was dark but I could still see her. She let go of my hand.  
  
"We never got to finish our dance did we?" she asked.  
  
"No, we didn't…" I answered  
  
"Welp…" she started "Dance with me now… here… we don't really need music do we… just each other…right?" She suggested. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist.  
  
"Right" I said softly. She locked her arms around my neck as we swayed slowly back and forth.   
  
"Its alright about Estella. I don't mind. After all she is your girlfriend. You and I are just good friends. Just…really really really really good friends" She said I could hear how nervous she was in her voice.  
  
"Actually I was thinking…" I leaned in closer to her. She leaned in close to me. Her soft pink lips were just about half a centimeter away from mine. I could feel them touching mine already. This was it. No one could stop me from kissing this girl. The girl that I loved.  
  
"ORINA!" A voice was coming from the side of Bag End. I felt her breath in a sigh agantist my face as she shut her eyes and pulled back a bit.   
  
"What is it…" I asked pretending I hadn't heard it.   
  
"My uncle" She sighed and pulled away from me completely. Bilbo was coming up to us, a lantern in his hand.   
  
"Bilbo we were just talking" She started. I nodded slowly. He sighed knowing what we were really doing.  
  
"Alright but its time to come inside." She turned to me.   
  
"I'm sorry…" she said sincerly  
  
"I should be going anyways" I said miserbly  
  
"Yes, you should Meriadoc and don't let me catch you trying to make out with my neice again"   
  
"Bilbo that wasn't it Merry and I are just friends" She said. I sighed thinking that was all she thought of us as.   
  
"Yes, your right. I'm sorry Merry." He glared at me not really sorry at all. She smiled at me.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then" I nodded slowly and walked off as I saw her go into her house. I felt like thee entire night had been ruined. 


End file.
